Sebut Saja Bunga
by GaramMerica
Summary: "…kenapa sejak tadi kau memanggilku Bunga?";"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku tidak ingat namamu jadi terserah aku, dong mau memanggilmu apa!";Summary begitulah. Birthday fic for someone. Mind to read and review?


**Title:**

_Sebut Saja Bunga_

**Disclaimer:**

_Masashi Kishimoto si empunya, si pemiliknya, si pengarangnya, si pembuatnya, si blablanya Naruto_

**Rated:**

_K+_

**Genre/Pair:**

_Family/Friendship/KibaHina (?)_

**A/N:**

Setelah hiatus selama beberapa minggu akhirnya bisa publish lagi! X'D *nabur bunga kamboja*

Special fic as Birthday Present for my beloved daughter **Kiirono Kuma**(-ken)

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ANAKKU! XD

Typo, OOC, geje, alur kebut (moga nggak) dan pokoknya begitulah. flat story maybe... (hohoho)

**Don't like don't read don't flame.**

Nah, terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia mampir. Semoga suka :)

_Enjoy! _^^

.

**

* * *

.**

**Sebut Saja Bunga**

.

* * *

.

Bocah itu mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Ia palingkan badannya tapi rasa basah itu tidak menghilang. Justru seluruh wajahnya terasa basah sekarang.

"Aah berhenti, Akamaru…"

Suara gonggongan menyahut. Dan kini ia rasakan gelitikan berbulu di leher. Bocah itu berdecak malas dan menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"OIII! KIBA! CEPAT BANGUN DAN PERGI KE AKADEMI! SEKARANG!"

Kiba—si anak yang sedang tidur—telonjak mendengar seruan itu. Ia segera melompat dari kasur dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandi untuk segera menuju ke dalamnya. Kiba kembali keluar untuk mengangkut Akamaru dan masuk lagi ke dalam. Suara salakan dan berbagai barang berjatuhan menyusul iringan bunyi air yang tumpah.

"KIBAAAA!"

"SEDANG MANDI, _KAA-SAN_!"

.

* * *

.

Ia cepat-cepat memakai sepatu lalu pergi dengan roti bakar di mulutnya. "_Ittekimasu!_" Akamaru ikut menyalak dan mereka mulai berlari menuju akademi yang membosankan.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang!" seru sang ibu dari dalam. Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Untuk membersihkan rumah, membereskan tempat tidur 'kakak-kakak' Akamaru, mengurusi pekerjaan rumah seharian penuh. Hukuman karena bangun kesiangan.

"Ibu benar-benar cerewet, ya, Akamaru," gerutu anak berambut coklat itu, malas.

"_Guk! Guk!_"

"Juga seram…"

"_Kaing…_"

Mereka terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Fajar juga sudah bertambah tinggi di iringi kesibukan desa yang mulai memadatkan jalanan. Pasti bakal telat. Nambah, deh hukumannya, dari Iruka-sensei. _Cih, kenapa selalu begini, sih tiap hari?_

"Hoii~ Kiba!" panggil seseorang dari sebelah kirinya.

Kiba menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak seusianya, berambut pirang dengan tiga garis entah apa di pipi sedang berlari menghampirinya. Kiba tersenyum lebar dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena melihat sesuatu yang janggal di balik badan si pirang. Seseorang berambut coklat dan berbadan gen—kalian tahulah—ikut berlari di belakangnya, tergopoh-gopoh sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Oih, _ohayou, _Naruto, Chouji! Kalian terlambat juga?" sapanya saat kedua temannya sudah berlari sejajar.

"Hahaha. Kayak gak tahu saja," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bwenal-bwenal! Inwi khan teljadi tiap hali," timpal Chouji dengan mulut penuh kunyahan keripik.

Kiba dan Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan 'aneh'. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, Chouji." Dan Chouji melanjutkan acara makannya.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari sambil membahas hal yang tidak penting, seperti ramen yang diseduh tiga menit, bukan lima menit. Ada juga tentang bulu Akamaru yang akhir-akhir ini rontok, harga keripik kentang yang naik, bayangan tentang rambut Shikamaru saat ikatannya dilepas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang akademi, mereka berhenti sejenak, saling bertatapan. Chouji membuang bungkus keripiknya dan mereka bertiga mulai berjalan ke samping akademi, mencari jendela kelas mereka sambil mengendap-endap. Takut ketahuan Iruka-sensei. Saat sudah sampai di jendela, mereka mengintip. Terlihat Iruka-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang perbekalan yang harus dipersiapkan seorang shinobi sebelum menjalankan misi.

Membosankan tentu saja.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya sensei tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sampai setengah jam ke depan," tanya Naruto lirih.

"Benar. Kurasa sensei tidak akan keluar walau untuk ke toilet. Dia pasti sudah pergi ke toilet lebih dulu sebelum mengajar," timpal Chouji.

Kiba menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan yang terjadi. Menunggu di luar sampai pelajaran Iruka-sensei selesai dan menyusul di pelajaran melempar kunai yang ada di gedung lain atau masuk dengan tampang _innocent _dan mengarang kebohongan tentang keterlambatan mereka. Misalnya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka diserang ninja Negara lain saat menuju akademi dan beruntung bisa lolos? Misal, lho.

Pandangan Kiba yang awalnya tanpa arah kini fokus pada seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek yang ternyata sejak tadi telah mengamati mereka bertiga dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi kaget dan cemas. Kiba berusaha membaca gerak bibirnya dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menyebut nama mereka satu persatu dengan bingung.

Kiba menaruh telunjuknya di bibir sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Iruka-sensei dan ke luar jendela bergantian. Akhirnya, ia hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan sensei dengan gugup.

Sensei tetaplah sensei dan sensei tetaplah jounin. Ia merasakan keganjilan dari tingkah muridnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dan menangkap bahwa pandangannya terkadang teralih ke luar jendela.

"Sensei…" Seorang anak berkacamata hitam bulat menunjuk tangannya.

Iruka menoleh. "Ada apa, Shino?"

Tangan Shino menunjuk tepat ke luar jendela. "Ada orang," ujarnya datar. Dan seluruh mata kini mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya.

Badan Hinata langsung menegang dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Saat Iruka berbalik keluar jendela, ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna coklat dan pirang dengan cepat menghilang ke bawah.

Ia menyeringai.

Di saat yang sama, Kiba, Chouji dan Naruto kelabakan karena yakin sudah ketahuan. Dengan cepat, Chouji dan Kiba membentuk segel di tangan mereka dan berubah menjadi batu dan rumput. Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. Ia tidak percaya dia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Naruto, 'kan belum bisa menggunakan jurus itu!

Iruka mendekati jendela itu dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum membukanya dengan ganas. Ia berkacak pinggang saat mencondongkan badannya keluar dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk meringkuk di balik tembok, di antara seonggok batu besar yang janggal dan 'rumput' yang menurutnya terlalu aneh untuk disebut demikian.

"Sudah terlambat bukannya cepat masuk malah mejeng di sini?" sindir Iruka. "Dan Kiba, Chouji, atau Shikamaru. Aku tahu kalian melakukan _henge no jutsu _yang sangat tidak sempurna. Segera kembali ke wujud asal dan masuk ke dalam. Sekarang!"

Segerumbul asap muncul saat keduanya melepaskan jurusnya. Naruto dengan segera langsung memukul kedua temannya karena aksi 'pengkhianatan' tadi yang sempat membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot. Chouji menoleh pada Iruka dan bertanya, "Shikamaru belum datang, ya, sensei?"

"Biasanya, 'kan bareng kalian," jawab Iruka dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Kiba melirik ke dalam kelas di sela-sela penderitaannya dicekik Naruto. Pandangannya tertuju pada Shino yang tadi mengungkap keberadaan mereka. Diberikannya tatapan sebal bin tajam padanya dan Shino hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mencatat kembali apa yang ada di papan tulis.

"Wah, kalian sedang senang-senang, ya?"

Sebuah suara datar membuat keempat orang di dekat jendela itu menoleh. Seorang anak berambut nanas dan tampang malas sedang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan di saku.

"Horeee! Shikamaru datang! Ngejalanin hukumannya bakalan asyik, nih kalau sudah lengkap!" sorak Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Hei! Kok malah senang? Shikamaru, kau juga sudah sesiang ini datang masih santai-santai saja! Kau tahu tidak, sih sekarang jam berapa?" tegur Iruka-sensei dengan muka memerah, kesal.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati mereka dan melakukan toss secara bergantian dengan teman-temannya. "Tahu, kok sensei. Aku juga tahu walau berjalan cepat atau santai pasti akhirnya bakal tetap telat. Jadi, ya kuputuskan untuk jalan santai saja. Buru-buru itu—"

"—merepotkan!" sela ketiga temannya dengan cengiran lebar, sudah kenal betul dengan kebiasaan si kepala nanas ini.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, merepotkan."

Iruka menampar dahinya sendiri dan menarik nafasnya geram. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia memarahi keempat bocah ini dan ditanggapi dengan main-main. Mereka menikmati hukuman, bukannya jera. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua kali…," Iruka tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru menoleh pada si pirang, Naruto. Ia celingukan, bingung dengan sikap teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba diam. "Lho? Kenapa? Bagus juga 'kan kalau diberitahu ke orang tua. Berarti aku bisa bersantai dan yang kena marah cuma kalian. Hahaha…" Nada bicaranya terdengar canggung dan ia menyunggingkan cengiran terpaksa.

Ketiga temannya menghela nafas dan mulai menyerang Naruto. Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal, Chouji melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto dari belakang dengan gaya pegulat dan mencekiknya, sedangkan Kiba menarik pipi Naruto kuat dan memutarnya berkali-kali.

"Mau enak sendiri, hah?" tanya mereka tajam yang dibalas Naruto dengan rintihan. Namun mereka berempat saling mengerti, bahwa semua tindakan 'penganiyayaan' tadi hanyalah bentuk penghiburan yang disamarkan. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto sejak lahir sudah sebatang kara dan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

Iruka menghela nafas dan sebetulnya ia berterima kasih atas perlakuan Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Ia berdeham. "Baiklah. Cukup main-mainnya. Kali ini hukumannya adalah, kalian harus segera masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan 'sangat baik' karena aku akan memberikan tes dadakan untuk kalian berempat!"

Mereka berempat menoleh pada Iruka-sensei dan mengeluarkan ekspresi menjengkelkan. Kedua alis bertaut dan mulut dimiring-miringkan. "Mending hukuman bawa ember seperti biasa saja, sensei!" protes mereka.

"Ti-dak."

.

* * *

.

Kiba sedang bergelantungan di tiang gantung yang ada di taman bersama Naruto, Chouji, dan Shikamaru saat langit mulai menguning bagai baju putih yang sudah terlalu lama dipakai. Tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan hukuman tahap keduanya ia butuh _refreshing_. Mereka saling bertukar pendapat tentang kejadian hari ini dan betapa mengerikannya Iruka-sensei kalau sedang marah. Persis seperti Namahage*.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang sibuk melepaskan ikatan rambut Shikamaru yang pertahanannya sulit ditembus, sudut mata Kiba menangkap sosok gadis indigo di kelas tadi. Kiba menegakkan badannya. Gadis itu terlihat bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan ke arah mereka. Setelah menelusuri lebih lanjut, kini Kiba yakin bahwa pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto.

Kiba tidak begitu mengingat nama gadis itu karena menurutnya, gadis itu kelewat pendiam. Hinako…Hitachi…Hiana..Hi..Hi.. apalah! Pokoknya sebut saja dia bunga.

"Chouji! Sudah sore, cepat pulang!" seorang wanita yang dapat dipastikan sebagai ibunya Chouji datang dari ujung jalan dan langsung menghampiri anaknya. Chouji awalnya membantah tapi akhirnya ikut pulang setelah mengucapkan salam pada teman-temannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ayah Shikamaru pun datang menjemput. Tinggal Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ibumu mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku justru berharap dia tidak datang menjemput. Karena aku yakin pasti akan kena marah lagi," jawab Kiba saat kembali bergelantungan. Ia melompat turun. "Kau tidak ke Ichiraku? Aku masih mau main, kalau mau kau duluan saja."

Naruto memandang Kiba sejenak. Ia tersenyum dan menghampirinya untuk melayangkan pukulan bahu. Saat Kiba hendak membalas, bocah pirang itu sudah lebih dulu pergi sambil melambai. Ia mendengus sebal. Kini ia sendirian dan sekarang, ia akan menangani si bunga.

"Hei, aku tahu kau di sana. Keluarlah," tegur Kiba ditempatnya.

Lama tak ada respon. Sebelum akhirnya Bunga keluar dari balik pohon dengan gugup. Ia menunduk canggung. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kok! Maaf mengganggu! Aku akan pulang saja," ujar Bunga terbata dan langsung berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

Sebelum Kiba menghentikannya dengan kata ajaib, "Naruto." Yap, kena sasaran. Gadis itu berhenti. Kiba makin menyeringai. "Kau suka padanya, 'kan?"

_Blush!_

Bunga berbalik dan menatap Kiba tajam, berusaha membantah. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya tidak jelas dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan tidak fokus, tidak berani menatap Kiba lama-lama karena tatapan bocah itu seolah menyelami pikirannya. Akhirnya Bunga hanya menunduk lemas.

"Apa?" tantang Kiba dengan kedua tangan di saku.

"Maafkan aku…," jawabnya lirih. Seperti berbisik. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke sisi lain taman dimana terhampar langit luas berwarna kulit jeruk. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak panik di kelas tadi, Aburame-san pasti tidak akan tahu kalau ada orang di luar jendela dan sensei juga tidak akan menghukum kalian. Jadi… ya… itu… salahku. Maaf!" jelasnya panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan posisi menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

Kiba tersentak. Ia palingkan tatapan matanya dan tersenyum miris. Merasa risih sendiri karena menyadari betapa jahatnya ia sampai membuat seorang gadis menunduk begitu dalamnya untuk masalah orang lain. Ia berdeham. "Oi, Bunga. Sini!" panggilnya dengan wajah agak merona sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia duduk di atas bangku taman dan melambai lagi untuk memanggil Bunga.

Bunga menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia tatap lagi wajah Kiba dan yakin bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah dia. Tapi kenapa ia memanggilnya Bunga? Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kiba dan duduk di sampingnya dengan ragu sambil mengambil jarak.

Kiba berdeham dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia akan bicara panjang tanpa nafas dan itu akan dimulai dalam 3... 2... 1...

"Jadi pertama-tama, kejadian tadi siang itu **memang** salahmu. Aku sudah suruh diam tapi kenapa kau masih sibuk celingukan, hah! Lalu kenapa saat Shino menunjuk ke arah kami kau tidak mengarang alasan supaya perhatian sensei teralih? Malah diam saja. Kau itu benar-benar gak sigap! Lelet! Lamban! Tadi juga, kenapa cuma ngumpet di balik pohon? Masih kelihatan, tahu! Kalau mau ngumpet yang benar, dong! Kau itu 'kan calon ninja! Bayangan ungu dan bajumu yang cuma kelihatan setengah itu benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan, tahu!" cercanya membabi-buta dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk. Air liurnya berkali-kali muncrat sampai Bunga mundur beberapa kali tapi tidak ada perubahan dalam caranya bicara.

Setelah berhenti, Bunga membela diri, "A…aku bukannya sengaja diam. Itu… anu… dan yang ngumpet itu…"

"Halah! Kebanyakan 'itu'! Kau ini ngomong saja gak becus!"

_JGER!_

Kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar menancap dalam hati si gadis. Ia langsung tertunduk lesu lagi dengan tangan terkepal. Bunga menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar tanpa disadari si lawan bicara.

"Tapi bercanda, kok."

Bunga terdiam.

"Hehehe, cuma mau meledekmu saja. Nggak, kok. Seperti tidak tahu saja, tiap hari 'kan kejadian kayak gitu ada terus. Kejadian tadi pagi memang salah kami—tidak—salah Shino! Dasar mulut ember bermata empat. Dan masalahmu yang ngumpet itu kurasa cuma aku yang tahu, habis kebetulan aku mencium aroma sabun yang biasa digunakan kakak. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu pemandangan, kok."

Bunga merasakan sedikit kelegaan dalam tubuhnya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, berharap air mata yang mengumpul tadi mau turun lagi. Dan setelah merasa cukup, ia kembali menoleh ke Kiba yang masih menyeringai. Akamaru yang sejak tadi tidur di bawah papan seluncur mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk menguap lalu tidur lagi.

Bunga melayangkan pukulan keras ke bahu Kiba sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Lalu ia tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar takut, tadi."

Kiba tertawa mendengar ledekannya berhasil. "Tenang saja, masalah kau yang menyukai Naruto juga akan kurahasiakan, kok Bunga."

Wajah gadis itu kembali merona begitu nama itu disebut. Ia bertanya, penasaran, "…kenapa sejak tadi kau memanggilku Bunga?" gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Wajah Kiba ikut memerah. Akhirnya pertanyaan ini muncul juga. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku tidak ingat namamu jadi terserah aku, dong mau memanggilmu apa!"

Mendengar hal itu, si bunga sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan akhirnya tertawa keras. Jadi sejak tadi mereka mengobrol tanpa tahu nama? Padahal lelaki ini sempat mengancam dan mencercanya beberapaa kali. Aneh sekali kalau melihat berapa banyak kalimat yang saling mereka tukar sejak tadi. Ia berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. "_Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku ne…_"

Kiba tersentak. Tidak menyangka ia akan tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan, ia pun ikut tersenyum. "_Inuzuka Kiba desu. Yoroshiku!" _balas Kiba sambil mengulurkan telapang tangannya dengan posisi menengadah.

Hinata menatapnya bingung. Kiba mengangguk ke arah telapak tangannya dan memukulnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dicontohkan oleh Kiba. Udara dingin menyambut malam yang sebentar lagi akan bertamu. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi ada seorang anak lelaki yang mengamati mereka dari atas pohon. Ada seekor lalat yang terus berdengung di samping telinganya.

"Orang-orang bodoh," ujarnya datar lalu melompat turun begitu saja.

Aburame Shino, pengendali serangga, sejak tadi sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka karena dalam hatinya, ia **sedikit **merasa tidak enak karena berkat dirinyalah keempat teman sekelasnya mendapat hukuman. Ia merasa kedatangannya ke sini untuk melihat keadaan mereka sia-sia karena kenyataannya mereka baik-baik saja. Masih tertawa bodoh karena hal tidak penting seperti biasa, berkelahi memperdebatkan hal sepele, dan hobi mencari masalah seperti mengganggu anak perempuan. Yang penting, ia bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang.

"Semoga setelah lulus aku tidak sekelompok dengan mereka," itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum sosok si empunya suara tenggelam di balik kerumunan orang.

Di lain pihak, Hinata dan Kiba mulai berdebat lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu di depan rumahmu tiap pagi dan membawakan tasmu?" sahut Hinata tidak setuju atas apa pun yang dikatakan Kiba tadi.

"Karena aku menyimpan rahasiamu, berarti kau harus menuruti perkataanku jika tidak mau tersebar luas! Apalagi ke siapa, Naruto-kun-mu itu?" tegasnya sambil memperaktikkan drama sederhana saat ia tiba-tiba datang dan menyampaikan perasaan dan kebiasaan Hinata yang mirip _stalker _saat di akademi. Lalu Naruto akan tertawa senang dan meloncat-loncat tidak keruan karena mengetahui ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya. Walau dia bukanlah gadis idamannya.

Mau tidak mau, seorang Hinata Hyuuga dibuat mati kutu oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

*Namahage: suatu makhluk bermuka seram dengan taring dan rambut aneh ala topeng suku maya yang diungkit dalam komik Ouran High School Host Club jilid 7.

.

Baiklah~

bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimana menurutmu anakku? flat kan? flat kan? maaf *pundung ngorek upil#plak#di pojokan* soalnya mamimu (?) ini lagi seneng buat cerita dengan tokoh 5-12 tahun dengan konflik yang gak terlalu complicated. Kesambet virus pedophil atau Lolicon? silakan saja katakan begitu, karena papimu udah bilang pas upacara. wakakakakak. Hidup Pedophilia! XD *ditampol, disiram air comberan biar sadar*

Tapi seriusan, deh. maaf banget ya kalo gak sesuai dengan seleramu yang fujo :'(

Pake nunggak hadiah satu bulan 11 hari pula. (Orang tua yang parah bukan? parah bukan? PARAH GAK? *kicked)

Yap, seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, sebenarnya fic ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk anakku **Kiirono Kuma**(-ken) yang berumur 16 tahun ini. Masih muda kaaaan? iyaa dong! Emaknya aja masih 15 papinya gak kalah muda! XD (ditanya gitu?)

Karena itulah, jika ada readers yang bersedia mampir untuk membaca apalagi -ehem-review-ehemprikitiew- saya bener2 bersyukur dan senang sesenang orang makan es degan! (?) _Thank you for reading! _XDD


End file.
